


Royalty and Whores

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Original vampire series [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Rick left a housewarming gift for his brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2006.

" **I’M GOING TO KILL HIM**!" The outraged roar echoed through the house, shaking dust motes from the ceiling. It was followed moments later by the crash of a door slamming against a wall as the owner of the voice nearly ripped the connecting door between the master bedroom and the huge en suite off its hinges. The nearly six foot tall man with the light brown hair full of blond highlights stormed back into the bedroom he’d left so quietly shortly before, trying not to disturb his dozing mate—at least his hair was normally a sun-bleached dirty blond. Currently, much of it was a rather peculiar shade of blue, and rivulets of that same color were running down his body, slowly forming a pale blue puddle around his feet on the burnished hardwood floor.

"Going punk on me, Ned?" Curt asked as he rolled over and sat up, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing. "Should I do mine electric red or green?"

Ned snarled. "I hate my brother," he growled, reaching back into the bathroom for a towel and scrubbing almost violently at himself.

Curt rolled off the bed and stood, following Ned into the bathroom. "Just how the hell did Rick turn your hair blue when he’s not here?"

Throwing aside the now splotched towel, Ned glared at Curt in the mirror. "He put something in the shower head. I think I’ll stuff _him_ in the shower head!" Unabashedly nude and still slightly blue tinted, Ned stalked to the walk-in closet and yanked out a shirt and pants.

Curt gave up trying to control himself and collapsed back onto the bed, his dark hair flopping into his forest green eyes as he shook with laughter. "I—I thought we’d found all his tricks," he gasped.

"If there was any justice in the universe, it would have got _you_ ," Ned groused. "Not to mention that it wouldn’t show nearly as badly in your hair," he growled, staring at his bluish reflection in the mirror over the dresser. "He is going to pay for this. I’m not sure how, but he will."

Curt couldn’t help it; he kept laughing, the sight of the five-hundred-year-old vampire staring at himself with disgust as he tried to wipe the blue dye from his skin too much to try to contain.

"You are _not_ helping," Ned growled. He tossed aside the shirt and pants and stalked back to the bed where he pounced on Curt. He caught hold of the teenaged vampire’s wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head, his body holding Curt down. "Maybe I should see if it rubs off."

Laughing as he wrapped his legs around Ned’s waist, Curt managed to sit up enough to lick his throat. "Just so long as it isn’t my balls that are blue."

That made Ned laugh. "No danger of that," he chuckled, letting his head fall back to offer his throat to Curt. "I’d much rather fuck you than tease you. Although both together could be fun," he mused, green eyes sparkling mischievously. "I’m sure I have a cock ring around here somewhere..."

Curt growled and bit at Ned’s throat though his body was shaking with laughter. "Bring it on, Your Majesty; I can take anything you can dish out."

"Ohhh, a challenge. I like a challenge," Ned purred, curving his hands under Curt’s ass to pull him closer and rock against him. "Should I go get that cock ring?"

"Royal freak," Curt snickered. "Sure, get it and whatever other toys you have; when I wear you out, I’ll use them on you."

Ned laughed, a wicked smile curving his lips. "In your dreams, child." He rolled off Curt after a short, hard kiss that left him licking blood from Curt’s lips. Coming to his knees at the edge of the bed, Ned opened the deep drawer in the nightstand on his side of his bed and pulled out a cock ring. He also grabbed a few dildos and vibrators of different sizes that he set on top of the nightstand in easy reach. "In case I decide to make you come till you pass out," he explained as he rolled back to Curt’s side, reaching for the younger vampire’s groin to wrap the binding around him.

"Ah," Curt answered wisely, squirming as the tight leather wrapped around his cock and balls. "Well, at least you can’t fuck me to death, right?" He grinned as he said that and caught Ned’s cock in his hand, jacking him lightly.

"Nope, I can fuck you to that point and beyond," Ned smirked. "That’s one of the good parts of being us. We can fuck all day."

"Or at least until Rick comes to see how you look."

Ned growled. "I’ll kill him if he shows up. And you’ll be stuck in that cock ring," he added with a truly evil chuckle.

"Oh really?" Curt’s dark eyebrows rose. "And why is that?"

"Because you don’t get it off till I decide you do." Ned gave him a toothy grin that showed his fangs.

"With you in me? I could live with that."

"Have I mentioned lately that I like your appetite?" Ned scraped his fangs lightly over Curt’s chest and licked the beading droplets of blood from the nipple.

Curt shuddered and arched up against Ned’s mouth. "You like the way I taste, you mean."

"That too," Ned agreed, scraping his fangs over the opposite nipple and tasting more of Curt’s blood. Curt reached up, digging his fingers into Ned’s shoulders as he gave a strangled moan.

"Very good," Ned praised, his fingers curling around Curt’s bound cock and stroking leisurely. "I like hearing you," he whispered against Curt’s ear, his tongue darting out to trace the sensitive whorls.

"Fuck, Ned, feels so good," Curt groaned, circling his hips as much as possible and raking his hands down Ned’s muscular back.

"And we’re just getting started," Ned purred, nibbling on Curt’s ear. "I’m going to make you scream. And then do it again." He slid between Curt’s legs and rocked his cock along the crack, teasing them both.

Curt shivered and turned his head to kiss Ned. "So do it already; I need you in me."

"All you had to do is ask." Ned pushed forward into Curt in a single, long stroke that buried him to the hilt.

"Mmm, I didn’t even have to beg." Curt squirmed and rocked upward.

"Yet."

Curt growled.

Laughing, Ned started to rock in and out, shifting slightly with each stroke until Curt’s gasp told him he’d found the perfect angle. "Since you don’t get to come till I take that cock ring off, I’m looking forward to a lot of begging."

"You so sure about that?" Curt asked, managing a grin as he clenched his ass down around Ned’s cock.

"Five hundred years of experience, gorgeous," Ned whispered against his ear, rocking in and out of the tight heat.

"So show me what you got, or I’ll call your brother," Curt laughed.

"If you don’t know what I have, you need to do some ass-tightening exercises."

"You saying I’m loose, King Edward?"

"Well, if you can’t even feel me..."

Curt shook his head and glared at Ned. "It means you should _move_."

"You mean like this?" Ned pulled back until he slipped out of Curt, then drove forward again to the hilt.

"Fuck yes!"

"Oh good. Glad to know I’m doing it right." Ned rocked back and forth, sliding in and out of Curt, his hands lightly scratching over Curt’s shoulders and chest.

"Right would be taking this damn torture device off me."

"Weren’t you the one telling me to bring it on only a few minutes ago?" Ned chuckled. "We’re just getting started, lover. It’s going to be a _long_ time before you get to come."

"You are such an asshole; I’m glad Rick turned you blue!"

"Oh, now it’s going to be even longer!"

"Bastard! I’m going to phase out on you and go see your brother!"

"The hell you will!" Ned snarled, rearing up to glare down at the lean, dark-haired young man.

"Possessive much, Your Majesty?" Curt asked.

"Yes!"

"Glad to hear it."

"Go near my brother or anyone else and you’ll feel it," Ned growled, driving hard and deep as he kept fucking Curt, trying to drive any thoughts of other men right out of his head.

"Mmm, I love your royal greediness."

"Good thing since you’re rather stuck with me now."

"Oh damn, horrible thought."

Laughing, Ned took Curt’s mouth in a hungry kiss, holding him still as he fucked him. Curt groaned and writhed under Ned, arching under him and clawing at his back. "Harder, Ned, harder," he gasped.

Ned slammed in and out of his lover hard enough to seriously hurt anyone but another vampire. He buried his face in Curt’s throat, his fangs sinking into the tender flesh so he could drink from Curt at the same time, making Curt scream and arch up under Ned while at the same time trying to pull him closer, his whole body shaking as he was denied his climax.

"Just like that," Ned murmured, never stopping his rhythmic thrusts into Curt. He raised his head, kissing Curt and allowing him to taste his own blood in Ned’s mouth. Ned rolled to his back, bringing Curt with him. Curt rose up on his knees and rocked himself on Ned’s cock, rubbing his own chest as he moved, his eyes heavy-lidded with pleasure.

"You ride well," Ned purred, raising a hand to curl around Curt’s erection, stroking him in time with his rocking.

"Years of practice," Curt answered, his tone flavored with a false English accent.

"And years more ahead."

"Years with a cock ring on?" Curt’s voice broke.

Ned burst into laughter even as he rolled them over again so Curt was again sprawled on his back. "No, not even a vampire could survive that. I meant years of riding and being ridden, you nut."

Curt grinned and rocked upward. "Okay, that works."

Ned pumped Curt’s cock more rapidly, enjoying the way Curt clenched on him with every stroke. "Glad you approve."

"Yeah, you’re pretty good for an old guy." Curt lunged up and kissed Ned again before he could growl.

Ned’s eyes narrowed, and he gave a particularly hard thrust. "Old?"

Curt gave a low groan and shuddered. "Well, compared to me, you are."

"Compared to you, everybody is," Ned pointed out, noting the reaction and slamming forward again.

"You call me baby, you aren’t getting any for a century," Curt growled, slapping Ned’s ass.

Snickering, Ned kept powering into him. "Then don’t call me old," he retorted, one finger teasingly tracing just above the binding around Curt’s cock and balls.

Curt squirmed, reminded that he wasn’t going to be coming any time soon if Ned had his way. "Gotcha, no old," he rasped, arching up to meet Ned’s next thrust full on.

"Good boy. You get a bone for that." Ned smirked down at Curt, driving forward again before Curt could reply. Curt gave up trying to talk and silently urged Ned on, using every trick he’d learned on the streets to make his lover crazy.

Ned tangled one fist in the soft, dark hair and pulled Curt’s head up for a kiss as they slammed together, bodies writhing against the sheets. Curt felt so good, so tight and hot, and Ned groaned his name with a final thrust that buried his full length while he shuddered through his climax.

Realizing that Ned had stopped moving, Curt whimpered and rubbed against him, his over-sensitized cock aching in its restraint. Ned rolled to his back, still inside Curt and still hard enough to make him gasp as they moved. He smiled up into the dilated green eyes and released the binding. "Take what you want," he invited in a throaty murmur.

"You, always you," Curt rasped, fisting his cock as he raised and lowered himself on Ned’s shaft, his own orgasm rolling over him moments later.

Ned wrapped his arms around Curt, holding him close as he collapsed against Ned’s chest, and he brushed a kiss over Curt’s temple. "You have me... baby." He grinned quickly.

Curt growled even as he snuggled closer. "Shut up, blue-boy."

Ned growled back. "Keep it up and I’ll carry you in for a shower."

"Hard to dye mist," Curt said cheerfully, sitting up and stretching, tracing a finger over the light blue lines on Ned’s broad chest.

"Brat," Ned chuckled, his fingers caressing Curt’s hips. "Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

"No idea, must have been something really good though."

Ned snorted. "I think we deserve each other. Good thing, no one else would survive."

"Sad but true, guess we’d better keep each other company for a long time then."

"God, the two of you are disgusting!" a disembodied voice yelled from outside the door. "Here, Neddy, I got you a new outfit." The door opened a bit, and a hand tossed a wrapped package through the space. "Make sure he wears it, Curt!"

"Rick!" Ned made as if to jump from the bed and go after his brother, but Curt was still on top of him, and he wasn’t willing to toss his lover aside. "You’re going to pay!" he yelled before eyeing the package warily. "I’m afraid to look."

"Want me to?" Curt asked, trying not to laugh at Ned’s expression as he nodded. Curt opened the box and rolled off the bed onto his side, clutching his sides with helpless laughter. "It’s a Smurf outfit!"

" **I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM**!!!!" The glare Ned gave the costume should have incinerated it on the spot.

Curt held up the white shorts and matching cap and snickered. "I don’t know; it looks cute to me."

"Then _you_ wear it!" Ned snarled, mentally adding Curt to the list of people who had to pay.

"I’m not blue," Curt pointed out logically, crawling over Ned and dragging the costume up his body. "C’mon, Ned, put it on and I’ll blow your mind."

"I am not dressing up like a Smurf! Rick is _so_ dead."

Curt leaned in and licked Ned’s soft cock. "You wear the shorts and I’ll wear the hat," he wheedled.

"You can’t suck me if I’m wearing shorts," Ned retorted, fighting the urge to move his hips.

"Oh really?" Curt looked up at him and smiled wickedly, his dark green eyes shining.

"No," Ned said, but he was weakening.

Curt licked him again. "You _sure_ about that?"

"I hate you," Ned grumbled. He grabbed the floppy hat and slapped it down on Curt’s head.

"Yeah, but in a good way," Curt said cheerfully, sliding the white shorts up Ned’s legs to his hips and settling them into place.

Ned stared down his body at the horrid garment and groaned. "If Rick somehow gets pictures of this, I’m killing you both."

"Rick’s scared of seeing you naked, so there’s no problem there." Curt grinned from under the floppy white hat, then mouthed Ned’s cock through the shorts.

"Thank God for small mercies," Ned managed before groaning and letting his head fall back against the pillows, his eyes heavy-lidded as he stared down at Curt’s dark head at his groin.

Curt chuckled and licked the fabric, pulling back to admire the sight of Ned’s cock and balls beneath the now sheer cloth. "And not so small ones."

"So feel free to enjoy them," Ned suggested, his hips thrusting forward suggestively.

Grinning, Curt leaned back in and nibbled Ned’s cock through the shorts, licking from the head to the heavy balls then back again, wetting more and more of the fabric as he went along.

"Kinky brat," Ned panted, writhing on the bed. "I’ll be sure to buy you some Smurf videos."

Curt growled and nipped at Ned’s cock, grabbing one of the dildos Ned had pulled out earlier and rubbing it over his ass.

Groaning, Ned spread his legs and rocked between Curt’s mouth and the toy teasing his opening, all of it through the cotton of the detested shorts, nothing touching him directly. "Curt!"

"Yes?" Curt asked innocently, grinning as he looked up at Ned and pressing the dildo harder against Ned’s body, rubbing against the base of his balls.

"Fucking tease," Ned growled. "Want your hands on me." He moaned, writhing against the sheets as the dildo pressed against him.

"Not my mouth?" Curt asked innocently before licking a stripe up Ned’s cloth-covered cock again.

"Hands, mouth, anything, _everything_ ," Ned groaned. "Just get these fucking shorts off me!"

Curt snickered, then, instead of doing as Ned demanded, changed to mist and floated inside the wet material, gliding his amorphous body against his lover’s throbbing erection.

"Oh my God!" Ned writhed on the bed, his hands clenching into fists and tearing the sheets as Curt toyed with him. The young vampire learned quickly, especially when it came to what would drive his sire/lover insane with lust for him. "Curt," he groaned, back arching as his legs spread, his entire body throbbing with heat.

In answer, Curt rubbed his amorphous body against Ned’s, condensing himself somewhat so that Ned would feel more pressure against his flesh.

"Oh my God, you bastard!" Ned groaned, reaching for Curt and growling in frustration when there was nothing to grab. "Tease," he panted, squirming on the bed.

Curt chuckled mentally and continued to rub against Ned, urging him to change as well. It took a moment for Ned to gather himself enough as Curt teased him, driving him wild, but eventually he managed it, thinning to mist that wafted through Curt, blending them down to their very essences.

’ _Can we go all the way?’_ Curt asked, wanting to feel the complete merging that Ned had told him about.

Ned knew that Curt could feel the surge of pleasure and possessiveness that washed through him at the very thought. ’ _Oh yes. I don’t think anything could stop that now.’_ He reached for Curt, letting his love and lust for the young vampire fill them both.

Shock and awe filled Curt as he felt everything that Ned was, and he shivered, trying his best to meld fully with the other vampire, wanting Ned to know everything he was as well.

Ned shuddered, feeling everything that Curt did and amazed that after all that had happened to the teenager, he was still able to offer himself so completely. Love and protectiveness filled him, and he committed himself completely to Curt, knowing that he would never let him go.

Gasping at the intensity of it all, Curt lost concentration and found himself solidifying again, on the verge of a breakdown at everything he’d felt coming from Ned. Following suit, Ned tightened his arms around Curt, holding him close. "Want you in me now," he rasped with a kiss to the side of Curt’s jaw.

"Oh yeah," Curt groaned, pulling the shorts off Ned, reaching for the lube by the side of the bed and slicking them both up. After giving Ned a cursory stretching, Curt pushed inside, whimpering at the sensation on top of what they’d just shared.

Gasping, Ned arched up, taking Curt deeper with a groan of pleasure. "You feel so good," he panted, his accent thickening. Green eyes met, and he raised a hand to push Curt’s dark bangs out of his eyes.

"I love you," Curt rasped, kissing Ned hungrily as he fucked him, his fingers clenching against Ned’s arms.

Ned arched up sharply against him, his fangs catching Curt’s tongue and briefly filling their joined mouths with his blood before the small wound healed. He drew his head back, his eyes searching Curt’s. "I love you too," he vowed.

Curt groaned and smiled, staring down into Ned’s light green eyes for a long moment before need got the best of him and he had to move, darting his head in to bite at Ned’s throat.

"Yes," Ned gasped, "take me, drink from me." His head turned to the side so he could bite Curt’s arm as well, completing the circuit between them.

Curt groaned again and gulped down long mouthfuls of Ned’s blood, the slight pain at Ned biting his arm only making him more ravenous, and he fucked his lover harder, needing to come.

The harder thrusts made Ned cry out, his body tightening. "Yes!" he rasped, looking into Curt’s eyes as he came, arching hard to take Curt even deeper.

"Ned..." Curt moaned against the former king’s throat as he shuddered, his body spasming as he came.

Long moments later, as the last ripples of pleasure began to ebb, Ned raised a heavy hand to Curt’s dark hair and drew him into a kiss. His tongue lightly traced the pressure-swollen lips, delicately tasting the teenager.

Curt sighed and, when the kiss broke, pulled back, looking at Ned through slumberous, forest green eyes. "I don’t know what I’d do without you."

"It’s a good thing you’ll never have to find out then, isn’t it?" Ned responded, tightening his arms around Curt’s waist. "You’re mine now, Curt, and what I have, I hold."

Curt kissed Ned again, then grinned. "Greedy royal."

"Are you complaining about that?" Ned asked, not sounding overly worried.

"Does it look like I am?"

"Good answer. And now if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to just lie here and hold you for a while longer." Ned smiled wryly. "I think you broke me."

Curt tried to keep a straight face but gave up after only a moment and broke into laughter, collapsing against Ned and stretching luxuriously. "Good, that means I get to keep you."

"You doubted it?" Ned gave him a look that questioned his intelligence. "Were this still England, you’d wear the Consort’s coronet. That’s about as permanent as it gets."

"Isn’t a coronet a horn?" Curt asked, perplexed.

Ned stared at him in disbelief before laughing softly. "Oh, Curt, you are going to be very good for me. I’ll never get puffed up with my own importance because you won’t let me." He kissed Curt, still smiling.

"A coronet, my colonial love, is a crown. And what I was attempting to say was that I would share everything with you, even my throne if I still had it."

Curt shook his head and nuzzled his neck. "Who cares about thrones, I just want you."

A smile that couldn’t be called anything but sappy curved Ned’s lips. "I do love you," he murmured before tilting Curt’s head up with a finger under his chin to kiss him.

"Me too, so much that I’ll help you get back at your brother once we’ve both recovered."

Ned beamed at him. "Rick is doomed!" he gloated.

Curt snickered and bit Ned’s chin. "You know, he does really like his hair..."

Ned’s face lit up. "What did you have in mind?"

"It could vanish," Curt grinned. "Bald is beautiful, you know."

Ned burst into laughter. "If I didn’t already love you, I would for that! He’ll be beside himself."

Curt smirked. "Now we just have to figure out how... Does he use hair gel?"

"You’ve seen him; what do you think?" Ned snorted. "Nair in his gel?"

"Got it in one, Your Majesty."

"I like the way you think. But we’ll need to get Rick away from his house. He’s going to be expecting retaliation." The look in Ned’s eyes said that the Hundred Years War wouldn’t be too extreme a payback in his opinion.

Curt rolled to his back and stretched. "Well, it doesn’t have to be immediate, does it? Give him some time to get off guard, or do something stupid that he catches so he won’t expect anything else."

"I pick a gorgeous slut to fall in love with, and he turns out to be an evil genius," Ned gloated. "I’m blessed."

"Just remember that," Curt answered, growing a bit more serious.

Catching the change in mood, Ned eyed him curiously. "Meaning?"

"I want to find them." Curt didn’t elaborate any further.

Ned sighed, understanding instantly. "Are you sure? Saying you want to kill someone is very different from actually doing it. It changes you, Curt."

"I didn’t say I wanted to kill them," Curt snapped. "I want to find them... and make them pay."

Though some might consider torture to be worse than murder, Ned had grown up in a very different age, one where an eye for an eye was far more common than turning the other cheek, and at times the veneer of civilization imposed by the intervening centuries cracked. "Can I help?" he asked, growling deep in his throat as he thought about what the nameless, faceless bastards had done to Curt.

Curt sat up and looked at Ned closely, then smiled. "You’re letting me help get Rick; of course you can."

Burying both hands in the thick, dark hair, Ned held Curt still for a deep kiss. Long moments passed with tongues gliding wetly together and soft moans filling the air before Ned sat up and met the deep green eyes forthrightly. "The next few centuries are going to be _fun_."

*** 

The brownstone’s front door banged open, and Rick walked in, looking at the paper and shaking his head. "What exactly did the two of you do, and why didn’t you invite me along?" he yelled.

Ned looked at his brother without raising his head from its comfortable position in Curt’s lap. "Whatever are you on about?" he asked blandly.

"Oh come off it, Neddy," Rick snorted before theatrically opening the paper in front of his face. "Twelve young men with a history of abusing local prostitutes were found strung together and beaten to within an inch of their lives—what do you think I’m talking about?"

Curt looked up at the younger Plantagenet prince and shrugged. "No idea, I’ve been helping Ned get all that blue dye out of the bathroom for the past week, no time for anything else."

Ned’s eyes narrowed as he sat up. "Yes, Dickon, do let’s discuss blue dye. That’s much closer to home."

"No, let’s discuss the fact that you two got to go dispense justice and you left me out of it; aren’t I a part of this family?"

"Dear Lord, it’s getting deep in here," Ned snorted. "It was Curt’s right to take care of it, brother mine."

Curt shrugged and continued stroking Ned’s blond hair. "There were only twelve of them; three of us would have been overkill."

Rick pouted. "Leave me out of everything interesting, why don’t you."

Ned rolled his eyes even as he made a soft sound of contentment from Curt’s petting. "Fine, the next time we have a reason to go after a group of men who nearly killed my lover, we’ll be sure to invite you along."

Rick balled up the newspaper and threw it at Ned’s head. "Thanks so much, and don’t think I don’t know who had someone hack into my alarm system so it kept going off either. When you least expect it..."

Curt yawned, looking bored. "Want me to leave so you two can waggle your wankers at each other?"

"Curt!" Ned glared up at him, looking horrified. "He’s my brother!"

Rolling his eyes at both brothers’ horrified expressions, Curt groaned. "Well, you two seem to be wanting to compare them enough."

"I can say without hesitation that there is absolutely nothing in the world that interests me less than my brother’s... than my brother!" Ned sat up, rubbing his temples as if to wipe the thought away.

"Well, if you’re that interested in seeing mine, Curt..." Rick began as he undid his jeans and let them slip down on his hips a bit.

"Here now!" Ned leaped to his feet and nearly shoved Rick out of the room. "He’s mine!"

"Well, a show isn’t so bad," Curt laughed, watching the two brothers tussle.

Ned flipped him off. "You are a sick, sick man."

Rick flipped around and caught Ned in a headlock as Curt laughed. "Which is why you like me."

"I’m rethinking that," Ned retorted, twisting free and sweeping Rick’s legs from under him, dumping him to the floor.

"If I help, would that make you like me more?" Curt wheedled while Rick dragged Ned down with him and caught him in a headlock.

"It might," Ned panted, taking advantage of the knowledge that Rick was ticklish to free himself.

Curt flipped back over the couch when Rick’s body block threw both brothers into it. "Hrmmm, maybe not, me nursing your bruises would be just as good."

"Will you kiss them and make them better?"

"You planning on bruising your cock?"

"If I have anything to say about it, he is!" Rick exclaimed.

"NO!" With that as an incentive, Ned flipped and pinned Rick face down on the couch.

Laughing as Rick flailed beneath Ned, Curt hugged his lover. "C’mon, babe, don’t kill him."

"He’s a vampire. It won’t kill him." But more interested in kissing Curt than holding his brother down, Ned released his hold and turned into Curt’s embrace.

"But it’s bloody uncomfortable!" Rick exclaimed, flipping over and kicking Ned on the ass, sending both him and Curt to the floor in a pile. "Someone behead me if I ever get as sappy as the two of you are," he sniffed before stepping over them and heading to the door.

After settling himself comfortably with Curt on top of him, Ned chuckled. "I’m going to make him eat those words when he falls in love."

Hearing the door slam behind Rick, Curt laughed. "When that happens, I’ll join you, but honestly, what would you have done without him?"

"Killed myself long before the night Anne rescued us from the Tower," Ned replied instantly and honestly.

Curt reached up and stroked Ned’s face. "Exactly, which is why I love him too."

Ned turned his face into the caressing palm before turning to press a kiss in the center of it. "You’re actually pretty sweet under all that attitude."

Curt growled at that. "Spread that around and your ass is grass."

"You like it too much to hurt it."

"Much."

"I guess I’d better remind you what it’s good for."

Curt smirked and rolled Ned onto his back as he nipped at the royal vampire’s throat. "I have a damn good idea."

"Glad to hear it. I’d hate to think I’d been wasting my time trying to seduce you."

"Trying?" Curt asked, his dark eyebrows rising.

"Succeeding?" Ned grinned wickedly.

"Considering you’re stuck with me forever, you’d damn well better be sure."

"Oh, I’m sure. I just like to keep making sure that you are too."

Curt growled and pushed Ned’s legs apart, settling between them and pushing them apart.

"You seem pretty interested at the moment," Ned observed.

"Oh really?" Curt rubbed against Ned, feeling his growing erection against Ned’s.

"Well, it’s kinda hard to tell. Wanna show me more?"

Growling, Curt ripped their clothes off so that their bare flesh was rubbing together, precome making the movements liquid.

"Oh hell yes, feel so good," Ned panted. He raised his legs to wrap them around Curt’s waist, opening himself to whatever Curt wanted to do.

Smiling, Curt drew back and sat up, bending almost in two to lick at Ned’s belly. "You’re my hero, you know?" he asked, raising his dark eyes to meet Ned’s green ones.

Surprised, Ned watched him, meeting the eyes a couple of shades darker than his own. "Not that I’m arguing, but why?"

"You understand and you went with me," Curt said quietly.

"I love you," Ned said simply.

"Exactly."

Ned smiled crookedly, looking young and boyish, despite his centuries of existence. "We’re good for each other. You’re my hero too, you know."

Curt looked perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"I haven’t had much of a reason to enjoy life. Oh, I wasn’t miserable, but I was always looking for something. You make me happy."

"Same here, you know?" Curt asked, kissing Ned’s face as he spoke.

"Well, that’s all right then." Ned linked his arms around Curt’s shoulders as he smiled. "But if we get any sappier, I’m going to get cavities."

Curt snorted and reached back to hike Ned’s legs over his shoulders. "So shut up and let me fuck you."

Ned mimed zipping his lips, though he was still smirking. Curt growled and bit Ned’s neck, laughing as much as he could when the older vampire bucked up beneath him. Moaning with the pleasure of Curt drinking from him, Ned tangled his fingers in Curt’s hair, holding him to his throat. Wanting to feel Ned coming apart, Curt continued to drink from him while rocking their bodies together.

"Love you," Ned whispered again, pressing closer as he shuddered in Curt’s grip.

"Who’s sappy now?" Curt rasped after he pulled back.

"Fuck you. No, fuck me," Ned chuckled breathlessly.

Curt pulled back, running his hands down Ned’s muscular body as he sat up. "Glad to," he whispered, reaching for the lube and squeezing it out into his hand.

"I like a man who does what he’s told," Ned said, his green eyes mischievous despite his growing arousal.

"Excuse me?" Curt asked, grabbing Ned’s wrists with his now slick hands and pinning them to the couch.

"You. Obedient," Ned repeated obligingly, mirth sparkling in his eyes.

Curt snorted and bit Ned’s nipple, letting his fang pierce it. "In your dreams."

"Oh fuck! More like erotic fantasies," Ned panted, arching up eagerly as blood flowed into Curt’s mouth.

Curt lifted his head, letting the blood run down the sides of his mouth. "You want to see real erotic fantasies? I may not be centuries old, but I know a few tricks."

Ned’s breath hitched as he stared into the knowing gaze. Slowly, silently, he nodded, tacitly giving control to Curt.

Looking far older than his natural years, Curt slowly licked the blood from his lips then deliberately leaned back in to ‘pierce’ Ned’s other nipple.

Gasping, Ned watched him, his cock so hard it hurt as it pressed against his belly. "So hot," he whispered.

"Yeah, you are." Not bothering to lick the wounds closed, Curt worked his way down Ned’s torso, leaving bite marks the whole length. Shudders wracked the lean frame, each bite arousing Ned even more. He squirmed wantonly, pleading for more, and clawed at the floor with desperate fingers.

Curt rocked back onto his heels, displaying his erection to his lover. "Suck me, Ned," he rasped.

Nearly lunging at him, Ned had Curt’s cock in his mouth before another second had passed, his fangs raking along the length as he deep-throated the hard shaft.

"God yes, that’s it," Curt murmured, tangling his fingers in Ned’s blond hair and pulling him closer, arching his hips into the hot, sucking mouth.

Ned hummed while petting Curt’s balls, determined to show his too-experienced lover that he knew a few tricks himself.

"Mmm, yeah that’s it, just like that," Curt praised, finally pulling Ned back when he got too close to coming. "Now hands and knees."

As eager as Curt, Ned only hesitated for an instant before following the order and settling himself into position. He knelt there on the floor next to the sofa, vibrating with anticipation, and waited to see what Curt would do next.

"Mmm, I like having a king on his knees in front of me..."

Ned growled. "Just wait till it’s the other way around. You’ll feel me for a week."

"I’m looking forward to it." Curt punctuated the remark with a sharp smack on Ned’s ass.

"Kinky bastard," Ned chuckled, trying not to moan.

"Well, yeah I am." Curt hit the other side of Ned’s ass, then licked his way up the valley between the two cheeks.

"Lucky me," Ned panted, pushing back to get more of the delicious sensation of Curt’s tongue on him.

"Mmm hmm," Curt murmured as he probed Ned’s ass, loosening the ring of muscle.

"Holy Mother, you’re good at that." Ned’s nails gouged deep furrows in the floor, unnoticed by him, and he arched his back and spread his legs wider, opening himself. Curt didn’t answer verbally; he just pressed his tongue deeper, fucking his lover with it.

The pleasure continued to mount, but it wasn’t enough to bring Ned off, just to draw him to the brink and leave him shuddering there. "Touch me," he begged. In answer, Curt pulled back, set his cock at the slightly loose entrance to Ned’s ass, and pushed inside, knowing Ned would feel the burn. That was even better than the hand on his cock that Ned had hoped for, and he expressed his delight with moans and squirming. His back arched into a deep bow, and he swore he could feel every vein on Curt’s erection as it slid into him.

"Talk to me, Ned," Curt growled as he slammed in and out of the older vampire. "Tell me how it feels."

"It feels... hot and full. Perfect fit. Burns so good."

"Feels so good, so tight and hot around me..." Curt leaned in, closing one hand on Ned’s hip hard enough to leave a bruise, and circling Ned’s cock with the other.

"Like we were made for each other." Ned rocked between Curt’s hand and cock, feeling himself alternately filled and stroked, drawing throaty sounds of pleasure from both of them. The musky scent of precome mixed with the coppery smell of blood to fill the air around them, arousing both vampires still more.

"Considering you made me, I’d agree with that." Curt thrust forward, then shivered and leaned in, resting his face against Ned’s broad back as he swallowed hard.

"Clever me," Ned gasped out, shaking from the sensations coursing through him.

"Lucky me," Curt whispered, stroking his hands over Ned’s chest, his thrusts short and quick as he drove them both to orgasm.

"You certainly are!" Ned managed one final retort before he stiffened in his climax, his body spasming in pleasure.

Curt growled, thrusting through Ned’s climax, then giving in to his own, coming deep within Ned’s ass.

Ned sank to the floor, Curt draped over him, and reached back for Curt’s hand, interlacing their fingers. "Definitely worth coming to the New World," he chuckled.

"Calling yourself Columbus?"

Ned snorted. "Hardly. I waited until the continent was civilized before I ventured over."

Curt chuckled and nuzzled Ned’s neck. "That was when Starbucks was invented, right?"

"Smartass." Feeling Curt slip out of him, Ned finally rolled over and pulled Curt back on top of him, his arms around the younger vampire’s waist.

Curt grinned, settling comfortably over Ned. "Been called all kinds of an ass in my life, but never a smart one."

"Then the people you’ve known are idiots. And don’t tell Casey I said that!" he added hastily.

"You afraid of the slutty baby vamp?" Curt laughed.

"No, I’m sensibly wary of the domineering female!"

"Which I’m sure Anne beat into you."

Ned considered that for a moment before shaking his head. "No, Anne’s an entirely different style. She doesn’t demand, but she always gets her way before you even notice."

Curt thought about that as well. "Sort of like the difference between you and Rick."

Ned grinned slowly. "Noticed that, did you?"

"Gee, like it was so hard to tell."

"Hey, at least I’m not obnoxious."

Curt snickered.

Ned eyed him narrowly.

"And just what are you implying, Master Barnes?"

"Have you seen yourself around your brother?" Curt asked innocently.

"No, I don’t usually stare into mirrors with Rick."

"Remind me to tape you two." Curt’s smile softened, and he kissed Ned’s chest, licking the trails of dried blood from it. "It’s sort of sweet."

"I am not sweet!" Ned looked appalled, though he was enjoying Curt’s attentions too much to move.

"Sure, Ned, whatever you say, Ned," Curt murmured.

Ned growled. "Smart ass!" he repeated.

Laughing, Curt shook his head and kissed Ned. "So, think Rick’s going to kill us when he uses that gel?"

"I think he’ll try... after his hair grows back and he leaves the house again!"

"We can have Casey protect us."

Ned snickered. "We may need to. He’s going to be almost as pissed as I was about the dye." He thought about it. "Maybe more."

"Mmm, at least I still slept with you; he may hit a dry spell."

"Oh damn." Ned laughed harder, imagining Rick’s frustration. "Maybe we should take out a personal for him."

Curt snickered. "Or buy him a wig, maybe one like Cher."

"Do you _want_ him to kill me?"

"No!" Curt smacked Ned on the shoulder. "I bet Kitten or Casey’ll still do him if he’s bald."

"Those two would do a stump if it looked good to them," Ned snorted.

"And if it had the right size branch."

"That too," Ned agreed. "I’m glad we don’t live in that madhouse any more."

Curt nodded. "But we’re close enough to see everyone when we want."

"The best of both worlds." Ned sat up, bringing Curt with him. "But I’m tired of this floor right now."

"Old man," Curt teased, stretching languorously as he straightened up. "So, any ideas of what to do the rest of the day?"

"I thought we could go out. Walk in the park, see a movie, whatever you like."

"Sounds good, we probably should take a shower first."

"Yeah, not reeking of sex when we go out would be good. Someone might try to steal you away from me."

"And vice versa; no sharing the king for me!"

Ned’s smile widened and he hugged Curt tightly. "I have what I want right here. And I love it when you get possessive."

"You just love everything about me, face it," Curt teased, leading Ned toward the bathroom and into the shower.

"Including that shy and retiring nature of yours." Ned laughed softly as he followed Curt, enjoying the view.

Curt only snorted.

*** 

"Dead. You both are dead if I have to stake you myself."

"Why, good afternoon, Dickon. Yes, I’m quite well, as is Curt, thank you for asking. And how are you this fine day?" Ned somehow managed to keep a straight face while gazing blandly at his brother’s shiny pate.

Rick growled and gnashed his fangs. "Why it’s quite lovely, especially the breeze that I can feel on my fucking scalp!"

Ned gazed at him in mock concern. "Is something wrong, little brother?"

"Nothing that tossing you in a vat of boiling oil won’t cure."

"Thanks, but I prefer my lube at body temperature." Ned watched his brother’s face grow even redder, and he wondered with amusement if it was possible that the top might actually fly off from the pressure.

"Which in your case will be stone cold!" With a snarl, Rick threw himself at Ned, reaching for his throat, though in truth he had to admire the ingenuity of the prank.

"I think that Curt would vouch for the fact that I’m very hot," Ned laughed, avoiding the lunge with practiced ease, though he managed to trip over his own feet doing so.

"Curt is going to be able to vouch for the fact that you’re a eunuch when I’m done with you!" Rick shook off the plaster dust from where he’d slammed into the wall and lunged after Ned again, almost running Curt over when the younger vampire walked into the room.

"Hi, Rick," Curt called out cheerfully, wondering if getting popcorn wouldn’t be a bad idea, "like the new do."

"When I’m finished with his poncy majesty here, I’m coming after you, little boy, so you better start running!"

Ned growled and pinned Rick against the wall. "Hands off Curt," he warned.

"You saying your protege can’t take care of himself?" Rick gasped out around the arm pressed against his throat.

"I’m saying he doesn’t have to. I love him, Dickon. I’ll protect him just as I would you."

"Fine, fine, who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Rick rasped.

Ned growled, full lips pulling back to bare his fangs at his younger brother. "I am going to show you absolutely no mercy when you fall for someone," he vowed.

"Hey, leave me some!" Curt added, pressing himself against Ned’s back and kissing his neck.

"Go buy yourself a wig, Dickon," Ned suggested. "I’m about to get very busy."

Rick gagged and ducked out from under Ned’s loosened hold. "Fine, I’m leaving, but when you least expect it... expect it!"

"Does he always sound like a bad movie?" Curt snickered.

Ned groaned. "He lived in Hollywood in the twenties and thirties. What do you think?"

Curt wrapped his arms around Ned’s waist and squeezed. "In other words, yes. What about you? What were you doing in the twenties and thirties?"

"A world tour actually. The world was changing so dramatically all of a sudden, and I wanted to see it all. I traveled wherever my fancy took me."

"Where?" Curt pressed. "What did you do?"

"India, China, France, the American West, Nepal... I spent years doing nothing but traveling, seeing the changes in places I’d been centuries before."

"Man, I can’t imagine the places you’ve been, the things you’ve seen," Curt murmured, sounding somewhat subdued.

"I look forward to seeing them all again through your eyes when we visit them together."

"Really?" For once, Curt sounded his age. "You’d take me there?"

Ned turned around to face Curt and stared. "Well, I didn’t think we were going to spend the rest of eternity in Boston."

Curt ducked his head and shrugged. "I meant more that you know all about traveling and all that shit, but me? Farthest I’ve been is out to Waltham with some businessman who wanted to get his freak on at the company’s expense."

"So when we’re ready to travel, tell me where you want to go most, and we’ll start there and then I’ll show you some of my favorites too."

"Where I want to go most? God, I have no idea, and do you mean here or everywhere?"

"Anywhere on this planet. And maybe someday we’ll visit other planets together too, but I don’t think that’s going to be for a while yet. Still, there’s lots to see here." Ned rubbed a thumb lightly over one high cheekbone as he smiled into Curt’s forest green eyes.

"Just so long as you don’t mind me staring like an idiot at some of the things you think are boring."

"Nothing is boring if you enjoy it," Ned replied simply. He hesitated, then continued, "We should visit London. The Tower."

Curt frowned and his arms tightened around Ned’s waist. "The Tower? But, but that’s where you and Rick were locked up!"

Ned nodded, his eyes shadowed. "Yes. It made us who we are. I think you need to see it to understand us. For seven years, we were all we had."

"Have you been there since it all happened?" Curt asked softly.

"No. Not since the night Anne freed us."

Curt reached up and rested his hand against Ned’s face. "Of course I’ll go with you. Hell, if I had my way, that place wouldn’t be standing when we left it."

Ned chuckled wryly. "I love your direct attack on problems. But I think we’ll leave England’s historical landmarks standing."

"They hurt you," Curt insisted stubbornly.

"The ones who did it are long dead, supplanted even as I was. And if it hadn’t happened, I’d never have met Anne, and I wouldn’t be here with you."

Curt nodded reluctantly, though he didn’t loosen his hold on Ned. "Yeah, you’re right, and if you weren’t here, I’d have been in a shitload of trouble earlier."

Ned shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if he hadn’t been at the house the night that Curt had almost died. "So it all works out in the end."

"Royalty and whores," Curt chuckled, leaning in to kiss Ned’s throat.

"Royalty’s smart enough to know and grab a good thing when they see it."

"Don’t forget kinky."

"I _never_ forget kinky."

"Better not or I’ll have to smack you around," Curt growled.

"I might like it."

"Mmm, kinky, I could go for that."

"I’m shocked," Ned chuckled, slowly relaxing again as he rested his hands on Curt’s hips.

Curt glowered at him before leaning in to rub against Ned, sliding their bodies together.

"Like you didn’t already know that I like how kinky you are."

"So why are we standing here when we can be kinky together somewhere horizontal?"

Ned laughed. "Insatiable too." He toppled Curt to the floor and stretched out on top of him. "Horizontal."

"Insatiable?" Curt sputtered. "We haven’t done it since last night!"

Bursting into laughter, Ned hugged him, then kissed him when the chuckles finally tapered off. "I hope you’ll forgive me for neglecting you."

"Well, that depends on how you make it up to me," Curt murmured, arching up under him.

"Hmm, to fuck or to be fucked..." Ned grinned.

"That is the question?" Curt laughed before sticking his tongue out at Ned. "I _can_ read, you know."

"I never doubted it for a moment. But that _was_ a question, you know."

"Fuck me, Your Majesty," Curt purred, batting his eyelashes at the older vampire.

"My favorite job," Ned chuckled, tracing one of Curt’s well defined eyebrows with a fingertip.

"Good thing because it’s one you’ll be doing just about as frequently as you’ll be getting fucked."

"Sounds like a perfect life to me." Ned settled between Curt’s legs, rocking gently.

"Another good thing because that’s what you’re stuck with."

"Not stuck when it’s what I want. God, Rick’s right; we _are_ sappy."

Curt groaned and hid his face against Ned’s shoulder. "Oh fuck, that’s so, so wrong!"

"Not arguing! Okay, we’ll bury the sappiness in sex." Ned lowered his head and dragged his fangs along Curt’s throat.

"Sex is good; sex with you is great."

"I like the motto. We could have a bumper sticker made." Ned bit down harder, drinking the rich flavor of Curt’s blood.

Curt groaned his agreement, wrapping his legs around Ned’s waist and pulling him closer. Ned rocked down, raising his wrist next to Curt’s head while his other hand reached down to cup Curt’s cock.

"God, Ned, fuck me!" Curt moaned before darting his head forward to bite Ned’s wrist, gulping at the rich blood that filled his mouth.

Ned ripped Curt’s jeans off, rapidly followed by his own. "Fuck, we need lube," he groaned.

"Why?"

Ned stared down at him, then nodded sharply. "Right." But he wasn’t willing to hurt Curt, so he slid down until he could lick Curt’s ass.

"Oh fuck, do it," Curt rasped, spreading his legs and pulling them back, opening himself to Ned’s roving tongue.

Ned only chuckled throatily, not willing to stop what he was doing to speak. He lapped at Curt, first teasing, then slowly pushing until the tip of his tongue slid past the tight muscle.

Curt whimpered, relaxing his body and feeling Ned’s tongue press inside as he reached for his cock and stroked it, heightening his arousal. Unable to wait any longer, Ned reared up over Curt and then pushed forward, sliding into his ass, and Curt howled, clawing at his back and spasming around him.

"Oh fuck yeah," Ned groaned, pulling back and slamming forward again, both of them reveling in the slight edge of pain.

"Exactly," Curt gasped, tightening down around Ned’s cock and rocking up against him, his own cock rubbing at the other man’s muscled stomach.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." Ned sped up his thrusts, wanting it hard and fast and knowing Curt did as well.

Finally pulling back from Ned’s wrist, Curt nodded before jerking when Ned’s thrusts hit him right on the prostate and overloading his senses, causing him to come, howling out his pleasure.

The spasms made Ned yell, slamming into Curt again and again until he came as well, slumping over Curt and nuzzling his throat.

"Mmm, you make me fly," Curt sighed, stroking Ned’s back as they both relaxed.

"Right back at you."

"Of course, we may have to fly depending on what Rick does to get back at us for the baldness."

Ned snickered. "He looked hilarious, didn’t he?"

Curt nodded, stifling his own laughter against Ned’s shoulder. "God, yes, that white scalp! I don’t think even Kitten would do him looking like that!"

"No, she has better taste. But you’re right. Maybe we should take a trip till his hair grows back in."

"Where to and for how long? I thought you had a deadline coming up?"

"I can write anywhere," Ned shrugged. "But it’d be a lot harder if Rick skins me alive."

"He tries it and he’ll be minus his favorite body part!"

"My hero."

"Mmm, and I’ve already had my reward."

"It’s a free refill sort of reward."

Curt snickered at that. "Calling yourself a drive-in?"

"Consider my door always open."

"Sure that won’t get drafty?"

"I’m pretty sure you’ll keep that from happening."

"It’ll be my pleasure." Curt stretched luxuriously beneath Ned and smiled up at him.

"You’re too good to me."

"Most of the time I think the opposite is true, but I’m not arguing it."

"We’re good to each other. And I like it that way." Ned sat up and grinned. "So... did you get carpet burn on your ass?"

"If I say yes, are you going to kiss it and make it better?"

"Like I said, insatiable."

"And you love me this way."

"Damn right!" Ned stood up and stretched, well aware that Curt was watching.

"Just like I love your exhibitionistic streak," Curt murmured, getting up and catching Ned in a hug.

"Good thing we live alone." Ned looped his arms around Curt’s waist. "Not that it would bother me if anyone else saw."

"Only if they joined in, oh possessive one," Curt laughed.

"Damn right!" Ned’s green eyes swept over Curt’s face as he smiled slowly. "You’re all mine."

"Forever." Curt promised.


End file.
